Sneaks and Schemes
by twisted.cucumber
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are mates, and that's all they'll ever be, according to Rose at least. That, however, can change any moment... "Get out of my bed you git!"


**Just a random Rose/Scorpius I wrote in the middle of studying – enjoy!**

Rose Weasley kept her eyes firmly shut as she slowly gained consciousness. Too early, she thought groggily. She moved to burrow her face deeper into her pillow, but for some reason, she couldn't. Prying her eyes open, she looked down to see she was pinned in place by an arm placed haphazardly across her waist.

She twisted her head slightly, only to be with the unmistakably blonde hair. Not again, she groaned miserably.

"Scorpius?" she called softly.

No answer.

"Scor," she tried again, this time shaking his shoulder gently.

A soft groan greeted her from the general vicinity of her collarbone. "Mmph?"

"It's seven," she whispered impatiently.

"So? 's too early," he murmured into her neck, placing soft sleepy kisses along the side of her neck.

Ignoring the hot breath tickling her sensitive skin, she dragged herself away, only to be pulled back again. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a strong embrace, their legs tangled in the sheets with her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder.

"Sleep now, talk later," he mumbled into her hair before promptly falling asleep again.

_She sighed resignedly. _It was days like this she absolutely despised that man.

Time for sneakier tactics, she thought as she shimmied up the length of his body until she was eye-level with him as she straddled him. "Scor," she cooed into his ear. She took her time, nibbling on his ear and placing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw line.

"No," he groaned, pulling her down, so her face was smashed against his chest, and wrapped his arms even tighter around her, making it impossible for her to continue her ministrations, or simply even move. "Sleep: it's good for you."

Okay that was it! Rolling up her metaphorical sleeves, she tugged her arms away from his grasp and poked him incessantly in the chest. "Wake up," she commanded imperiously.

One grey eye fluttered open. "What do you want woman?" he grumbled crankily, rubbing the reddening skin.

Her eyes narrowed. "I want you out of my bed you prat!" she shrieked loudly.

He smirked; his eyes now wide open with amusement. "Now why would I do something like that?" he asked mockingly. He leaned back comfortably, with his hands locked behind his head. "I'm feeling rather comfortable here."

She resisted the urge to smother his smug face with a pillow. "It's seven though," she whined insistently. "You _have_ to get out of here."

His smirk widened. "I don't _have_ to do anything," he drawled haughtily.

"Uh yeah, you do," she said, giving him a strange look. "If my roommates find you here-"

"Rose it's Thursday: no one's due back until at least Saturday," Scorpius pointed out.

Oh. Damn. "W-well," Rose stuttered. "You still have to leave."

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "And why would I _have_ to listen to you?"

She thought fast; coming of a semi-coherent reason, she smirked, "My bed, my rules."

"Oh. When you put it like _that,_" he drawled. He lifted himself up, and fluffed his pillow until it looked like it had never been used. Her eyes lit up: maybe the smug bastard was actually going to leave! As quickly as her spirits soared, they came crashing down as he simply plopped his head back into the soft pillows.

"Have fun kicking me out Rosiepoo," were his last words before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

She shrieked indignantly. "Scorpius," she barked, poking him.

No response. She poked him harder. Still nothing.

With a frustrated yell, she made a last-ditch effort to shove Scorpius off the bed. Scorpius obviously knew better than to let his guard down around her; with a squeak, Rose was flat on her back, her hands firmly locked in place.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Scorpius said silkily, hovering dauntingly over Rose.

Oh that sneaky bastard… Rose refused to back down from his challenge: she writhed and kicked and did everything in her power to escape but to no avail. "Let me go," she gritted out, punctuating every word.

"Not until you apologize," Scorpius taunted in that infuriating sing-song voice of his.

Rose snorted. "For what? Asking you to leave _my_ bed so I can have some peace? Oh yes that definitely makes sense," she said sarcastically.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he taunted. He scrunched up his face in mock–confusion. "In fact, I recall a certain someone moaning something along the lines of '_Faster Scor faster!'_ and '_harder!'_"

She blushed, mortified. "That- that's beside the point-"she stammered.

He looked at her appraisingly. "Y'know, I didn't you could blush down there," he commented lightly, nodding at her now flushed upper torso.

She flushed even darker. She snatched her hands away from his grasp to pull the sheets higher and cover herself more thoroughly, before smacking him on the upside of the head. "Eyes up here," she commanded, pointing to her eyes.

"Oh c'mon," he rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen it all."

She smacked him again. "Git," she muttered under her breath. "Last night was a, ah," she searched for a proper word, "_temporary_ lapse of judgment. On _both_ our parts," she added pointedly.

"Oh you mean like yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that?" he asked sarcastically. His tone softened. "C'mon Rose can't you just-"

"-just what?" Rose asked sharply. "Admit that I'm madly in love with you? Or kick you out of my room, like I've wanted for the last ten minutes?" Her voice became shriller with each word.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "Personally, I prefer the first option," he decided, smirking at Rose's furious expression.

"Personally I'm a bigger fan of the second option," Rose snapped.

Scorpius' tone turned serious again. "No," he whispered softly. "Rose, all I want is an apology."

"For what? You're the one holding me against my will," Rose pointed out caustically.

"Rose," Scorpius said, softly brushing a stray curl out of her eyes, "I know you know why: there's no point in me saying it out loud again."

Rose's defensive posture slackened as she relaxed under him. "Scor," she whispered faintly, "Look-"

She locked eyes with him: his darkening eyes turned her pale freckled skin redder as she squirmed under his intense gaze. Nervously, her eyes flitted from side to side as she searched for an escape from this moment.

"Scor we've talked about this before - I mean – we can't-"she stammered. "Scor, we're best mates, and – and that's all we can be. Yeah," she hastily added seeing his mouth open again, no doubt to refute her statement. "The sex and whatnot is great, but I just – just don't feel that spark, y'know?" She shrugged nonchalantly: she was lying though her teeth but she mentally crossed her fingers (and toes), hoping he wouldn't notice.

"So let me get this straight," Scorpius surmised, a smile growing on his face. "You won't go out with me because you don't feel a spark."

Rose looked back at him defiantly. "You're my friend and that's all I feel for you. Strictly platonic feelings," she stressed.

"So," he drawled. "If I was to do this," he nibbled on her ear, his words delightfully sultry against Rose's skin, "you wouldn't feel anything."

Rose swallowed nervously. "Nope."

"Hmm, interesting," he murmured knowingly. "Now what if I did this?" His lips traveled down the expanse of her neck as he playfully nipped her skin, using his tongue to soothe the irritated skin. "Still nothing?" he asked, his words vibrating seductively against her skin.

Rose closed her eyes in efforts to stop herself from shivering in pleasure. "Nothing," she agreed breathily.

He sucked on her pulse point. "Anything yet?" he murmured, as his hands caressed the soft skin along her waist.

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, a direct contrast from her attitude just minutes ago. She opened her mouth to once again refute his advances but… "Oh fuck this," she muttered: she harshly dragged Scorpius up until he was eye-to-eye with her. His eyes were almost black but she could still see a hint of amusement as he smirked at her.

"Ready to give up yet?" he taunted.

"Oh shut up you arrogant ass," she growled before letting her lips collide with his. He stiffened: he hadn't expected her to surrender so quickly but soon he responded, his kisses urgent and furious against her equally responsive mouth. He pressed her onto the tangled sheets, her body molding perfectly into his, as she threw her arms around his neck. She let out a moan as his lips left her own to litter kiss after kiss on her cheeks, jaw, neck…

All too soon, in both their opinions, Scorpius pulled away from her. He was panting, his breath ragged, as he watched the girl stretched out on the bed under him, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, breath erratic. He took a deep breath to contain himself from mauling her (again).

He opened his eyes to see Rose gazing at him with a sated and satisfied grin on her face.

"You don't realize how much I despise you right now do you?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He laughed loudly. "Rose, if this is how you show how much you despise me, by all means, go ahead," he chuckled as he swooped down to capture her lips in another heated kiss.

**Yeah yeah I know – it's nauseatingly fluffy but I really needed to write something to distract me from my upcoming doom (i.e. APs) in****less than a week…  
Make me smile :)**


End file.
